


The Hot Waiter and the Pining Patron

by SpicyRedPaladin



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Disaster Gays, Keith Totally Set Them Up, M/M, Milkshake Theft, Milkshakes, Misunderstanding, Romantic Comedy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-22
Updated: 2018-10-22
Packaged: 2019-08-05 20:22:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16374413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpicyRedPaladin/pseuds/SpicyRedPaladin
Summary: Lance has a thing for the waiter, but surely the two of them can't be together. Right?





	The Hot Waiter and the Pining Patron

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Atalto](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Atalto/gifts).



> A little borthday drabble for my friend Pebble <3
> 
> Not beta'd, but proofread.  
> Please enjoy~  
> ~Eli

Lance sighed softly, leaning against his table in the cafe. He knew he was staring at the cute waiter again, but he really couldn’t help it. He was tall and broad and he had really nice white hair. Honest to god, he hit all Lance’s interests. There was one problem with Lance’s crush on the waiter, though. He was Lance’s ex’s adopted brother, and very off limits. Yeah, he and Keith didn’t _actually_ hate each other, but it was still not okay. No matter how many times Lance had previously tried to get close to Shiro, Keith would always show up and ruin it.

Shiro turned towards Lance’s table, and the young man quickly hid in his menu. He knew Shiro wouldn’t come over, it wasn’t his section of the cafe, but he was still nervous. It wasn’t fun, getting caught staring at someone you couldn’t have. Someone you didn’t even have a chance with.

The waiter in charge of his table came over and took Lace’s order before heading to the back. Lace sighed softly when he looked around and saw that Shiro had disappeared, setting his head in his hand. Of course he’s gone now. That was Lance's luck after all.

After a few minutes of waiting, Lance took out his phone to check the time. As he was putting it back in his pocket, fingertips brushed his shoulder and someone moved to sit across from him, setting something across the table. The young man looked up in confusion before blushing brightly, his mouth hanging open. Before him sat the hot waiter, taking a sip out of Lance's strawberry milkshake. Shiro watched Lance stammer for a moment before smiling warmly and scooting the  milkshake over to him.

“So, Lance. I didn't think it was actually you. Just watching me from the section over. You know, someone who doesn't know you would think that's creepy. Like every single one of my coworkers.”

Lance quickly shut his mouth and pulled his milkshake over, drinking from it quickly while Shiro laughed. The man watched Lance flounder for a few more moments before speaking again.

“Lance, I know why you and Keith broke up. He told me.”

The younger raised an eyebrow, setting his milkshake down. What did that have to do with this? Shiro continued.

“I really didn't expect it when Keith told me. And then I started noticing you more. I guess I just didn't wanna believe it at first, since it was bad timing and all that.”

Lance raised a hand, pausing Shiro before he could speak again. “What are you talking about? Keith and I broke up because he got drunk and cheated on me with that big, tall guy who plays drums for his band.”

Shiro started at Lance quietly for a moment before his brows furrowed. “Keith told me you broke up with him because you have a crush on me.”

Lance stared at him quietly for a moment, his face lit like a Christmas tree. How did Keith know that?! And why on God’s Actual Green Earth would Keith tell _Shiro_ about it?! Shiro raised his eyebrow, a small smile coming back to his lips.

“Is it true, though? Do you have a crush on me?” Lance looked away, keeping his mouth shut. Shiro laughed softly, running his hands over his face before continuing. “Wow… I didn’t think you’d feel the same…”

Lance glanced back up, licking his lips a bit. “Does… that mean you…?”

Shiro nodded, taking out his phone and pressing a few buttons before sliding it over to Lance. The screen was open to a new contact with Lance’s name. The young man thought for a moment before snatching it up and quickly putting in his number, adding two blue heart emojis to the end of his name. Shiro grinned as he took the phone back and saw what Lance had done, sending a text. Lance pulled his own out, saving Shiro’s number from the text.

The two spent the rest of Shiro’s break talking softly so as not to disturb the other cafe patrons. By the time the elder had to go back to work, they had decided when and where their first date would be and and that they were, officially, boyfriends. Lance left the cafe feeling a deep sense of accomplishment and a giddy little spring in his step, eagerly awaiting the next time he would get a text from the handsome waiter, his brand new boyfriend.

**Author's Note:**

> You know what to do if you liked it <3


End file.
